Lost Bretheran to the Rescue
by Dum Dum3
Summary: We know the Galactica is looking for Earth, but what happens when Earth comes looking for them. SG/BSG 2003 Don't own it and never will!
1. History of the Federation

It was a sad day in earth history, the Aschen after years of pulling what resources they had after the SGC had ended their stargate program launched a fleet in order to take earth in one fell swoop. They didn't count on Earth advancing to the point of having a fleet to defend itself and the amazing luck of having all of its ships in orbit at the time of the attack. Despite the surprise of the attack earth's fleet of six BC304 and a dozen Al'Kesh made quick work of the 4 Aschen war ships. However they weren't quick enough, since the invaders wanted to cause as much damage as possible managed to launch several of their viral bombs towards the most heavily populated area on the planet. Most of the Asian population was wiped out. The Chinese and Indian governments no longer existed as well as most of the Middle East and eastern Eurasia. The Aschen Holocaust cost earth an incalculable amount of lives within weeks.

The stargate program was released to the public soon afterward and the IOA had reorganized their governments and the rest of the UN under the new Tau'ri Federation. The outcry for retaliation was unanimous and all eighteen vessels were dispatched to Aschen home world in order to eliminate the threat one and for all

During a recon mission before the attack the information gathered made the task force to pause. It was discovered the Aschen ran their government similar to the George Orwell novel "1984". The Government controlled every aspect of life for its citizens, altering facts as they'd seen fit. All technological advancements were horded and all resources were strictly controlled and the general population went about a daily prescribed routine.

Because of the seasoned and cool heads running the show like General Hammond, O'Neill and Landry it was determined that the general population had no idea of the attack and only the government would be destroyed. The decision to change the battle plan did not sit well with the Federation Represenitives, sighting that none of the lives lost were aware of what earth had cost the Aschen and that Earth should show the same level of restraint was quickly shot down by the US who actually controlled attack fleet.

The entire attack was composed of the Al'Kesh using plasma bombing runs only taking out government and military instillations. There was some collateral damage in the way of civilian casualties but in the end the people used this as an excuse to rebel against "Big Brother". After years of ferreting out remnants of the old regime the war was declared a success. The people after centuries of strict rule didn't really know how to govern themselves or had the means to sustain their world and soon afterward was annexed into the Tau'ri Federation. Using Jaffa Ha'taks large portions of the population were spread out to the other planets that made up the old Aschen Confederation. As a thank you and repayment for their freedom all technologies were turned over to Federation scientists and experts were assigned to start deconstructing the Asgard and Ancient databases.

The Aschen were actually a society seeded by the ancients when they returned to the Milky Way ten thousand years ago and left behind one of their legacy databases. All Aschen technology was based on Ancient design and soon the Federation was growing by leaps and bounds technologically. The first was the neutrino-ion generator and the gravetic drive system. With depleted modules for study the Aschen managed to construct a fully functional ZPM.

The real goldmine had been with the Asgard Transporters along with construction droids had ushered in a new industrial age for earth. Federation scientists expanded on the same basic design to make industrial replicators. With the combining of the world military there was no need for hulking terrestrial naval vessels they were broken back down into their basic elements and reconstituted into new alloys for construction. The technology also paved the way for the Earth Reclamation Act and soon landfills and ocean pollution disappeared entirely and thanks to bio engineered plants the earth was soon becoming a paradise.

New ships had been designed along with new fighters and weapons. The Prometheus and Daedalus class was redesigned and commissioned as exploration vessels. Many civilian models were commissioned for cargo and transport vessels. Mining colonies were the first of the colonies to be established. Ship construction yards were set up on Luna and Mars. Medical technologies advanced in all fields and soon many diseases were eradicated and the average lifespan was doubled.

Now that Earth was truly a galactic power allies were soon vying for earth's attention and promises to be up held. The Federation, Jaffa Free Nation, Langeran Commonwealth, Hebridian Alliance, and the Tok'ra joined together in the Galactic Alliance which would help protect and guide the sentient life in the galaxy.

Later on the Independent Republic of New Haven joined the Alliance and began efforts to include commerce into the Alliance mission. New Haven was founded by collection of businesses, farmers, and everyday people of many different backgrounds. All of them earth born but wanted to find their own way in the galaxy in the true explorer spirit. The initial population was roughly 20 thousand, and later swelled to well over 6 million with in a few short years. Because of their efforts space travel was made easier for everyone and not just people involved in military operations or government sanctioned positions.

Orban and Pangar had requested to be made members of the Federation bringing the total world count to 13 member worlds, 6 separate mining colonies, 3 moons dedicated to military and scientific pursuits, and a population of over 32 billion people.

It took several years but now earth and the rest of the galaxy was in a position to defend itself and right now the only known threat was the Wraith. With Atlantis fully powered and manned and a fleet under permanent assignment they were dealing massive blows to the Wraith and their strangle hold on Pegasus was loosened considerably

Meanwhile in another galaxy another culture of humans was having problems of their own. Their civilization was spawned almost 6 thousand years ago and now they were facing the twilight. Decade's years prior this group of humans created the instrument of their downfall. With the development of the first true AI machine soldiers known as Cylons were created to fight their wars for them.

When the machines rose up against their master a devastating war was fought. Things looked bleak for the humans of the 12 Colonies of Man until the Cylons simply halted their campaign and left the colonies altogether and an armistice was declared. The humans grateful for the end of bloodshed made efforts of the next forty years to ensure the peace between the two factions, but their efforts were ignored by the Cylons.

With the fortieth anniversary of the armistice upon them the Cylons struck in force on all 12 colonies at the same time. Over a period of several days the Cylons would attack everything belonging to the humans with the strongest weapons at their disposal with the goal to completely destroy the human race.

Their attack was not completely successful as several groups of ships had escaped the Colonies spreading out in all directions. Some had been found and destroyed, but others have thus far managed to elude the Cylon tyranny with the hope of just surviving. The most famous of the groups was lead by the Battlestar Galactica and was a real thorn in the Cylon's backside. The other groups were simply running and hiding and stay hidden they did until….


	2. Midway Meets Columbia

Brigadier General Cameron Mitchell sat in his office on board the new Midway Station going over reports for the new sensor network set up along the common hyper-space corridors between Pegasus and the Milky Way Galaxies. It wasn't the post he was hoping for but considering how earth was scrambling to up its defenses since the Aschen War 10 years ago he guessed it was a necessary evil for now.

The satellite network was based on Alterran and Asgard technologies reversed engineered by a combination of Aschen, Human, and Ori scientists. Each had an effective scanning range of 10,000 light years and could network together as a subspace communications relay. With the number of satellites between the two galaxies they could easily maintain contact between Atlantis and Earth.

The station was much larger than the original, with a current crew of 2000 marines, scientists, engineers and civilians. The station also served as port for the Guardian Battle Group which consisted of 2 capital ships, 4 destroyers, and 4 battle cruisers. Along with the fleet came a dry dock station used for major repair. The station housed 20 squadrons of the top of the line F304b Star fighters, 15 Puddle Jumpers and 10 long range transports. There was also additional docking births for ships that passed through for cargo drops. Like the former station this one housed two stargates.

Midway was powered by 4 Neutrino-Ion Generators enhanced by 2 ZPMs. Midway housed a full complement of Alterran drones, multiple batteries of naquada enhanced nuclear missiles, 4 ion cannons and a defense phalanx of plasma cannons. Thanks to the technological leap when the Aschen Confederation was conquered and their scientific community was absorbed by the Tau'ri Federation. The shields and weapons could easily handle several Wraith Hives if it ever came to it.

After a long and drawn out war with the Aschen priorities were shifted from Pegasus to deal with the crisis and Atlantis suffered greatly because of it. Now with the war over for the last decade Earth was finally stepping into the role of galactic protectors that the Asgard had wanted them to be. The first step was to get relief to Atlantis in way of personnel, supplies and a fleet dedicated to fighting the wraith.

Cam was going over the report for the final network calibration when the station's chief operations officer and XO Lt. Commander Hailey Stuart stepped into his office.

"Sir, we just received a priority 1 communiqué from the _NHCA Atlas_ about an hour out and inbound from Pegasus II. They're requesting emergency docking and a meeting with you ASAP."

Mitchell nodded and pressed the comm. "Mitchell to Dock Master"

After a second there was a reply "Lieutenant Harrison, go ahead Sir"

"Lieutenant there is a New Haven cargo vessel coming in. She is to be given priority clearance and have the captain escorted to my office."

"Understood Sir, we'll be ready"

"Good, Mitchell out… Now Commander, what can you tell me about the _Atlas_?" Mitchell asked gesturing for her to take a seat.

Sitting down Stuart took a minute to recall the data the station avatar provided "Sir, according to Midway she is a Titan-Class long range/term mobile mining station designed specifically for Neutronium mining. She has an operational limit of 5 years before needing re-supply under optimal conditions. She was contracted by the Federation to survey Pegasus II and mine what she could. She has been out for about 17 months Sir and that's all I know beside the technical read out."

Mitchell digested the information given to him "Is it possible that they made contact with a hostile race?"

"Not likely Sir. The initial survey done by Asgard and what reports we have by other mining expeditions give no indication of sentient life and a very few barley habitable worlds." Stuart said in crisp military fashion.

"Very well, make preparations to receive them. Dismissed" Mitchell ordered and went back to his report.

"Yes Sir" Stuart snapped to and left his office.

**1 Hour Later**

Mitchell was completely flabbergasted by the ship making its way towards one of the docking arms designed for the largest of ships. He had seen the _Atlas'_ technical read out Midway had for her but to see her for real was just unreal.

The ship itself was the size of a Ha'tak, with only a quarter of the ship used for crew, equipment, and operations the rest was simply hallow space for the ore they refined. Honestly when he first lain eyes on the original BC303 and 304 he never thought human engineering would construct ships larger than those, but the whole New Haven economy was based on mining contracts with the various races of the Galactic Alliance so it strived for larger capable ships than any other government in the Milky Way.

What impressed him even more was the fact it was towing another vessel of equal size. Towing anything through hyperspace was a daunting challenge so special ships had been specifically designed as tugs. The fact that this civilian ship had the power to do so spoke highly of the engineering capabilities of the human race. The other ship had the appearance of a ribbed alligator, large engine pods to the rear of the ship were cold black and lifeless. To the side of the vessel were what looked like even larger engine pods, but he guessed they were probably landing bays as a ship that size must have some sort of fighter and auxiliary craft. From the vantage point of his office window he could make out massive cannons that looked like they belonged on old earth navy battleships. The surface was scorched and pock marked as if it had seen its fair share of action.

Cam was brought out of his awe by the chime of his door. "Enter!"

Cmdr. Stuart stepped in "General Mitchell, may I present Captain Harriman of the _Atlas_"

"Walter!?" Mitchell yelled.

The years had been kind to the man Cameron knew from his days before disclosure. During the war he had heard Walter was promoted to Warrant Officer and was stationed to fleet command until his retirement just after the war.

Walter just smiled "Hello Sir, how have you been?"

"Walter, I'm not your superior any more, so drop the sir. Anyway what brings you here with that ship?" Cam asked while offering the two a seat.

They both sat down and Walter tossed him a data crystal "Simply put Cam, we might have a problem. We stumbled upon that ship during a recharge of our hyper drive just out side of Pegasus II. Thought it might make for good salvage and what we found is somewhat of a mystery. May I" Walter said gesturing to the remote interface and the crystal.

Mitchell plugged the crystal into the port of his computer and a holographic rendering of the ship was hovering above the desk.

"We thought the ship might have been and ancient Alterran vessel possibly left adrift millennia ago until we saw this" Walter used the remote to highlight a section of hull plating with writing on it. There plain as day was the word "_Columbia_".

"Is that English?" Cmdr. Stuart asked.

Walter just nodded "At first we thought it might be just a coincidence until we sent a survey team over. Everything was written in perfect modern English and the dead crew was all human."

"You sure they weren't Ancients?" Cam asked.

Walter nodded "Yes Sir, the corpses we examined didn't have the ATA gene and this is the strange part. They have only been dead for about three years."

The room was silent trying to absorb the strange facts.

"Could they be one of the advanced human populations from Pegasus (I) like the Travelers?" Stuart asked.

"It could be" Cam answered "But if they have only been dead for three years it does raise the question of how they got so far out with out support. As far as I know they never developed an intergalactic hyperdrive"

"Any way, the reason I brought it here is because this is the closest alliance outpost and my ship no matter how advanced can't possibly make it back home with this thing trailing behind us. Hell normally it would have only taken us about two weeks to get here, but with that thing it has been over a month. My ships engines and power core need some maintenance badly before we head back to earth with our cargo" Walter explained.

Cam smiled at the man "No problems Walter how much time do you need and if you want I'll assign some of my crews to help"

"Thanks Cam. My chief says he needs at least three weeks, but with your crews it will whittle it down considerably. It will also give me some time to draft a salvage claim to barter with the Federation." Walter smiled.

Cam also smiled at the idea of a salvage claim. When ever a new mystery came across the R&D division no mater how out dated or advanced a person or government involved in the deal could probably convince the Director to give up her first born and then some. "Alright, First Cmdr. Stuart get a tug to drag the ship into the dry dock then put in a call to Federation R&D and ask for Director O'Neil she will love this. Then arrange for Captain Harriman's crew to make use of our facilities, I imagine the last 18 months has been tiring."

"Yes Sir" Stuart stood and left the room.

Directing his attention back to Walter "What else can you tell me about the ship?"

"Not much, we didn't have the ability to analyze much beyond sensor readings and metallurgical analysis of the hull. We didn't explore too far into the ship beyond the flight bays. We recovered 5 bodies, but the rest are still floating around the ship. The hull was irradiated and the decay rate indicates around the same time as the crew's demise. All of our data is on that crystal so you have everything we do" Walter explained.

"Ok then. The dock master will coordinate with your people for maintenance crews. Your crew is more than welcome to relax here and if they wish I can pass any correspondence along to New Haven or if you can spare them send them back by stargate." Cam offered.

Walter smiled gratefully "That's appreciated Sir. I have a few geologist and miners antsy about going home. If you want I'll give you the nickel tour of the _Atlas_ and we can have dinner if you have the time."

"Thanks Walter, I'll make the time. For now we both have jobs to do so I'll give you a call when I here back from Sam and let you know what happening." Cam said standing.

Walter stood and shook his hand and left with his escort hot on his heels.

"General Mitchell, wormhole established with Earth, and I have Director O'Neil on the line." Cmdr. Stuart announced over the comm.

"Put her through" He ordered and watched as his computer screen blinked and instead of a blank screen a woman in her early 50's appeared. "Sam! How's it going?"

Samantha Carter-O'Neil smiled "Not bad Cam. How is the new network working so far?"

Mitchell looked a little sheepish "Actually we're still calibrating the final satellites now so it will still be a couple of days before we are able to do test sweeps and transmissions"

Sam looked surprised by his admission and was a little confused "OK if the network is up yet why are you calling me?"

"I had a visit today from Walter Harriman, and he brought a most unusual gift." Cam told her

"Walter, from the SGC? How's he doing, and what was he doing at Midway?" she asked.

"He's a captain of the New Haven Cargo Authority now. He came across something just out side of Pegasus II and thought I would love to see it." Cam went on to explain everything he discussed with Walter and his XO and sent her the data the _Atlas_ collected

Sam was impressed by the data displayed on her holographic consol. She was quite pleased now that Cam contacted her immediately.

"I was thinking this is a big enough mystery that would warrant the attention of SG1 and maybe we could rewrite the history books once again before we retired into a life of obscurity" Cam finished.

Sam was thoughtful for a moment "I will be there, but getting a hold of the rest will be tricky. Teal'c is starting to feel his age while Daniel and Vala spend all there time planet hopping. Give me a couple of days and we'll see what happens."

Cam nodded "OK I'll see you in a couple of days" and cut the transmission.

"Midway" he called out

"_Yes General Mitchell_" answered the slightly musical feminine voice of the station's computer avatar.

"Has the _Columbia_ been set in dry dock yet?"

"_Yes General Mitchell, and I have already begun preliminary scans of the alien vessel and set drones for more detailed scans of the obvious damage."_

"Very well compare our data with that of the _Atlas_ and give me a report."

"_Compiling…"_

"_Compiling…_"

"_Compilation complete. Sir scans show the ship to be 1400mx550mx180m. The ship hull is comprised mainly of alloys reported by Atlas as Titanium, Iron, and Lead. The hull appears to be double layered with the outer being a type of ablative armor designed to spread out explosive energy in order to minimalize potential damage. Judging by the ragged appearance of the ship I would estimate most of the armor is gone. In the flight bays I have scanned multiple signatures according to Atlas are fighters and transports. I have identified what could be considered the bridge, engineering and cargo bays. There is a massive amount of bio-matter on the ship all clustered in these main areas and the flight bays. Without definite life signs I can not give an accurate count, but I estimate approximately 3500 adult human bodies on board. . Many sections have been exposed to space and those that haven't read a high level of carbon dioxide which is most likely the cause of death for the crew. I am also reading a number of stress fractures not present when the Atlas preformed her initial scans. These were most likely caused by hyperspace travel. There is a measurable amount of nuclear dust on the hull comprised of mostly uranium. _

_I have identified 6 engine pods of unknown type and what appears to be 4 separate reactors, but without them active I can not determine what type they are. _

_The ship weapons all appear to be kinetic energy weapons. I have detected possibly almost 470 guns and 12 missile tubes. My estimate is based on the amount of intact units compared to the number of damaged sections that look like they were meant for guns._

_That is all the information I have at this time General Mitchell"_

"Thank you Midway. Keep up the good work and have Cmdr. Stuart, Cmdr. Johns, and Lt. Harrison join me for lunch. It's going to be a busy couple of days." Cam said

"_Very well General Mitchell. Will there be anything else?_"

"No thank you Midway" Cam said.

Standing up Cam made his way out onto the Ops Deck and went into the conference room in order to set up his unscheduled meeting.

**4 Days Later 0900 hours**

"_Incoming Wormhole from the MW Network_"

"_I repeat Incoming Wormhole from the MW Network_" Midway announced to the Ops deck.

The whole operations center was a flurry of activity as the Milky Way stargate chevrons came to life. All personnel cleared out the embarkation bay to make way for the equipment and survey teams coming through.

Lt. Cmdr. Stuart was very nervous right now, coming onto her station were the most notable figures in recent history. She had just graduated from Annapolis and was awaiting assignment when the holocaust occurred and the Stargate Program was disclosed. What came next was a year long briefing about the history of the SGC and like all of her fellow classmates she was truly in awe of the flagship team. SG1 was mostly responsible for the greatest advancements, alliances, and victories earth has ever known. It had taken a while for her to feel comfortable enough around General Mitchell to work at her best. Now the other legends were coming and she was feeling less than adequate.

It was amazing the way five people stepped through the gate in perfect sync. 3 men and 2 women all standing side by side walking towards the designated customs area. Behind them crews and equipment began spewing from the event horizon making the bay appear more hectic than before.

Steeling her nerve she approached the legendary group with a smile.

"Director O'Neil, Welcome to Midway Station, I'm Lt. Cmdr. Hailey Stuart Executive Officer in charge of Station Operations." She said offering her hand to the legendary woman.

Sam shook her hand an introduced the senior team "Thank you Commander. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, his wife Vala Mal Doran, Dr. Jonas Quinn, and the big guy here is Teal'c"

Stuart gave each one of them a hand shake in greeting except Teal'c who she gave a polite bow and Vala who grabbed her up in a bear hug. She wasn't too sure on how to respond and only returned the hug with a slight pat on the back.

"Commander, I was under the impression General Mitchell would be meeting us. Where is he?" Sam questioned

Stuart managed to extricate herself from strange woman and answered "He is with Captain Harriman and the stations chief engineer in the conference room I am here to escort you there now"

"Ok then. Lead the way Commander" Sam ordered….

_**AN**_

_**I just wanted to make certain things clear.**_

_**The F-304b is just another name for the SA-34 Thunderbolt from Babylon 5 and is capable of short hyperspace jumps. I really didn't care for the 302s at all and honestly thought that given a chance to build a star fighter I would have assumed the first generation would have been along similar lines.**_

_**The Columbia is a Galactica Type Battlestar since I can't get real confirmation of its type. So will the Triton and Solaria when they come into the picture later.**_

_**I will be screwing around with the timeline a bit so no flames about that. And to be honest I haven't really gotten into BSG (RDM) I am making the effort, but please don't bite my head off if I screw up some things. I am trying to research every possible aspect of the show I can, before I screw up the continuity. **_

_**If there is any confusion on Pegasus I & II please note there are two galaxies labeled as such if you wish to look it up they are Peg dSph and Peg DIG. It is agreed by most SGA takes place in Peg DIG therefore I have named it I while the other where BSG takes place is II.**_

_**Go to my profile for a SG1/BSG challenge **_


	3. What Heroes are Made Of

It had taken the team just over a month to get into the ship safely. Auto drones were used to place sensor tags on the corpses of the _Columbia_ so they could be transported into the vacuum storage bay to be examined by the station medical staff. It was discovered most of the crew died when life support failed but a good number of them took their own life as the autopsies determined.

The strangest of the bodies was located in the ship's brig. One women of apparent mongoloid descent had been chained to the deck plating by a heavy collar around her neck and her arms spread and pulled down by their own chains. They were also too short for the woman to stand so she died on her knees and remained that way until she was transported to _Midway_. Her strange appearance warranted a closer examination of her body and it was discovered she was not entirely human.

Her nervous system and a good deal of her internal organs contained a sizable amount of nano – circuitry. For the most part she was human but her human physiology had genetic degradation indicative of being cloned material. In her brain was a subspace transceiver with a capable range of 10 light years, truly incredible for its size.

With out the _Columbia's_ reactors active the team discovered several umbilical ports used for "shore" power when the reactors were under maintenance. After several attempts the Midway engineers were able to adapt their own umbilical lines to provide power to the ship turned tomb for the first time in years.

When power was restored the basic systems such as life support, gravity and lighting came back online and the real work began. The advanced systems were locked out for the time being but Midway and a team of computer analysts were working on it. Cam and Cmdr. Stuart oversaw the teams assigned to examine the auxiliary craft. Sam directed engineers for the overall power systems and other technologies. Teal'c ever the warrior was working with teams on the weapon systems. Daniel and Vala had holed themselves up in the captain's office which was located near the ship's archives. Jonas just seemed to bounce from group to group when needed.

The work was going swimmingly until Daniel called them up to the captain's office. Cam and Teal'c were the last to arrive.

"Alright Daniel what have you got?" Sam asked as she sat down to the plotting table. None of them liked the look on Daniel and Vala's faces.

"You are not going to like this at all Sam" Vala said.

"Well to start off, I can give you the basics." Daniel said.

The rest of the group silently urged him on.

"Well the _Columbia_ was part of the Colonial Military until about 4 years ago when the 12 Colonies of Man came under attack by a race of mechanical being known as Cylons. These Cylons wiped out the colonies and a population of about 40 billion people in several consecutive days of nuclear bombardment. This ship and several others were able to avoid the destruction because they were at assumed secondary targets. Over the next year or so they met up with other vessels, some military others mostly civilian. The leadership decided to settle down on a planet that was about 4300 light years from their home system. In order to keep the Cylons from noticing them the _Columbia _was assigned to make hit and run maneuvers on priority Cylon targets and keep their focus on a different direction all together and to find any other human ships and direct them to the planet they named Elysium. Their mission was a success to a point. They made contact with 3 more remnant fleets and sent them on their way all the while making trouble for the Cylon forces."

Everybody felt a little on edge right now as Daniel paused to let them absorb the information.

"Go on DanielJackson" Teal'c urged.

"Well, the mission went well until a Cylon infiltrator was discovered; our chained friend in the brig. She was apparently trying to sabotage the ship's FTL drive and steal a raptor to escape. During the interrogation she revealed her self to be a new model of Cylon and was attempting to lead her people to Elysium. While still repairing the sabotage the ship came under attack and lost most of her fighters and weapon systems. During the battle they managed to get the FTL back online and the Commander ordered a blind jump. Just as the system activated there was a nuclear detonation that surged their power systems and threw off the navigation calculations pushing them outside of the galaxy and further than the operational limit of the drive. The Commander's logs indicate they couldn't repair their reactors and their auxiliary batteries couldn't provide enough power to "jump" back. So the systems one by one failed until she was dead in the water. Without the air circulation systems most of the crew was asphyxiated and some opted to take their own life."

"Anything else Daniel" Cam asked solemnly.

Daniel showed them a sheet of paper "Apparently the commander was a believer in extraterrestrial life."

Daniel turned the letter back towards him and read.

"_To whoever finds this once proud ship,_

_My name is Commander Harvey Foster; I am one of the last survivors of a race known as humans. We were once a proud people achieving many artistic and scientific advances until our advances became our undoing. _

_We created our downfall by bringing life into artificial beings known as Cylons. They were used as slave warriors doing all of our fighting for us. They rebelled and in doing so started a long bloody conflict that claimed millions of lives. _

_There appeared to be no end to the war in sight until the Cylons simply left never to be heard from again. Until 40 years later when they attacked with the sole purpose of destroying their creators and all but wiped out our civilization in a matter of days._

_I like many others managed to survive only to be killed by the limits of our bodies. Hopefully when you find this there will still be other survivors. With our group of survivors we settled down on a planet named Elysium far out side of the Cylon Tyranny._

_We named Elysium after the great paradise of the beyond; however it is anything but that._

_I beseech you, help my people. Take them away from this accursed place so that they may be able to rebuild a once great society. We were made to pay for the sins of our fathers and their fathers. I hope not for the destruction of our enemies just the safety of my people._

_If you can help please return this ship to them as they will need it to help rebuild and protect themselves._

_Harvey Foster_

_Commander_

_Battlestar Columbia _

_Colonial Fleet"_

As Daniel finished the letter the entire group was looking to each other trying gauge each others response to the letter

"So is there anything to go on as far as their history is concerned beyond the war" Stuart asked.

"Not much though I did find some documents related to their religious beliefs. And that is further cause for caution." Daniel said gesturing to a make shift alter in a corner of the room. "That is a personal shrine dedicated to Ares one of the Lords of Kobol"

Sam banged her head on the table and spoke from this position "Your kidding right? How in god's name do they have a god named after a goa'uld that we killed?"

"Not only that I have linked other lords with other known goa'uld, Apollo, Hera, Zeus and Hades. So right now I am under the impression this human society was seeded by them sometime after the rebellion on earth."

"I am not aware of any goa'uld to have left the galaxy, DanielJackson. Although it does explain why some of them were not heard from for many generations." Teal'c explained.

"What do we do now" Vala asked.

"I say we help, but that is a decision for the command council" said Mitchell

"I will make some calls, but until then I want all of you to focus on any Intel related to the Cylons. Carter…" Mitchell stopped embarrassed at his slip.

Sam just smiled at him to continue "I need you to tell me everything about this ship you can, and if we get approval arrange to repair this ship as much as possible.

"Teal'c and Jonas I think you should flex what ever muscle you have in the Alliance and see if we can make this a combined effort. Since the Cylons are hell bent on the destruction of humanity I'd say they could pose a threat to all life in the Milky Way and Pegasus… Alright people lets get to it"

SG1 jumped into action knowing this was probably just as big as the Wraith threat.

**2 Hours Later**

"Why in the hell is it always your team to bring this kind of news" said an exasperated Henry Hayes the chief secretary of Federation Security. "Even with your team disbanded 15 years ago you still come across trouble of galactic proportions."

Mitchell had the decency to look ashamed of him self. True others brought bad news to the council but when it came from the flagship team it was always of the "Meaning of Life Stuff" as Jack O'Neil was famous for saying. No body else had been able to come close to their record.

"Mr. Secretary, I know this seems far fetched, but we've faced mechanical enemies in the past and if it is one thing we have learned it is that time makes little difference to them. They may not pose a threat to us now, or even a thousand years from now but their objective will still be the same. Plus we received a plea of help from a dead crew of humans that as far as we know their people are still at risk, don't you think it would be beneficial to help them now instead of letting them be hunted down and slaughtered before we can gather the information we need to combat this threat." Cam felt he was on a role his inspiring speeches today when he made Secretary Hayes consider his response.

"Do you know how many refugees are on this planet?" Hayes asked.

"No sir, Daniel is looking for some kind of census right now, but there is also the matter of finding more along the way" Cam stated.

Hayes visibly sighed "Alright I will present your argument to the council and I will give you one week to put together a report and present your case in person. That's all I can do"

"Thank you Mr. Secretary that is all I can ask." Mitchell said.

Hayes cut the link and Mitchell turned towards his team. "You heard the man one week, let's make it count…"

**8 Days Later**

**Tau'ri Federation Main Council Chamber**

**New Bejing**

All five members of SG1 stood at the podium ready to address not only the nations of the federation but ambassadors from the Galactic Alliance. Daniel being the most articulate of the group and de'facto politician would be making their case.

"Madam Secretary General, fellow federation citizens, and distinguished guests…"

"We come before you today to ask your approval to honor the wishes of a group of humans that we have never made contact with, never had an inkling that they existed, but all the same have asked for our help even though they did not know that it would be other humans to be in a position to fulfill their request.

Just over a month ago a cargo vessel discovered a ship while returning from the Pegasus II galaxy. The ship known as the Battlestar Columbia at first was a mere scientific curiosity, until we opened her up and discovered the reason behind the crew's death and a letter written by Harvey Foster, commander of the Columbia."

"In this letter is a heart felt plea to help his people and a warning of a potential danger to all life in our galaxy and in Pegasus I. We have already asked the Command Council and they have made it clear that any action would need to be decided by a majority vote of the whole federation council. I have made our case, but I would like to open the floor at this time to answer any questions you may have."

"Dr. Jackson, what can you tell us about this "Potential Threat" and how it would affect us" asked the represenitive of England.

"Honestly sir, the threat is rather moot right now. From what we have ascertained of their technological capabilities it would take them years if not centuries to reach this galaxy. The problem however is that the threat known as the Cylons are a machine race with one goal on their mind, destruction of the human race. If the Cylons ever ventured here even if it was for the purpose of exploration and came across a galaxy full of their hated enemies there is no telling to what lengths they will go to, to achieve their original goal."

"What of these humans you speak of? How many of them are there? Do we know anything about them or their society?" asked another

"The humans are from a society called the 12 Colonies of Man. They are polytheistic society who has had the capability of space travel for close to two thousand years. From what we have gathered they practice religion and politics similar to the ancient Greeks and Romans of Earth. Before their own holocaust the population was around 40 billion people spread out over 12 planets in the same system now according to the records recovered from the Columbia there are roughly 80 thousand people settled on Elysium assuming the people sent that way made it. It is also assumed there are more still fleeing scattered to the winds so to speak."

"What are you proposing we do to help them Dr. Jackson"

"After consideration I believe relocation is needed if we truly wish to help these people. According to survey report Pegasus II is a very in hospitable place and the Milky Way is the only viable option since we are still in conflict with the Wraith in Pegasus I. Plus it will give the people of the 12 Colonies ample breathing room in order to rebuild. There are hundreds of unclaimed/uninhabited worlds that can easily meet their needs."

"What exactly is in it for us?" yelled someone from the very back.

Daniel frowned, why did governments have to be such materialistic weasels?

"Right now I there is nothing I know of that would be in it for us, aside from doing a good deed and feeling better about our selves. Despite being space bound for so long their technology is no where near our level thanks to the Stargate Program. I have been assured by my colleague Dr. O'Neil that had it not been for the Stargate Program we would only be a century or two behind them. The only tech to catch our eye is the FTL system used by their ships. Like I said earlier only a curiosity at best right now. On a professional note Archeologists and Anthropologists will be salivating at the chance to meet them"

"The Jaffa Free Nation offers it support to your cause" Yelled Ambassador Ken'va

"The Langeran Commonwealth will also offer aid" said Ambassador Arin Tobin.

"Before this gets out of hand I would like to thank Dr. Jackson for his time and would put his proposal to a vote." Stated Secretary General Adala Faber-Beike.

SG1 waited as the anxiously as the votes were tallied. They were astonished when the vote returned 80% in their favor.

"The aye's have it" declared the Secretary General. "As of this day I am issuing an executive order that the people of the Tau'ri Federation will do what it can to aid the survivors of the 12 Colonies of Man."

The assembled council clapped at the declaration

"I would like Dr. Jackson and his party to meet with Fleet Command and Colony Service to set up the necessary provision needed to undertake this great task. Also I request the Ambassadors of Langara and the Jaffa Free Nation to attend. If there is no further business I declare this session closed and bid you good day…"

With that the council broke up to do what ever it does when not in session.

Daniel turned towards his friends "Now the hard work begins…"

**AN**

**There we go. The next chapter should be out next week barring jail time.**

**Please tell me what you think**


	4. Homer Was a Great Man?

**Shepard/Mitchell Experimental Shipyard **

**Fra Mauro Highlands****, Luna**

The _Columbia_ had been towed all the way back to Earth for an in depth analysis at a properly equipped facility. SG1 was still heading up their separate teams while the corps of engineers looked like a swarm of insects crawling over a rotting corpse trying to restore the ships reactors and other systems. Intelligence picked over every mention of Colonial and Cylon capability, while stellar cartographers were trying to compare their star charts with those of the _Columbia_ hoping to narrow their search down considerably.

Colony Services had several planets ear marked for new mining and farming colonies. Going on the alloys used in the construction of the _Columbia_ a world was selected that would meet the Colonials needs plus there was an abundant supply of naquada and trinium through out the system to help jump start their economy. P3X521 was a very lush world that once had a multiple chains of super volcanoes all over the surface. The soil was perfect for growing whatever was needed; the only limiting factor was climate sensitive plants. Resources had been set aside to set up an infrastructure for 200,000 people. Prefab apartment complexes, were set up already and hopefully by the time people started arriving the water and power stations along with medical facilities would be completed. The planet was also close to several Alliance controlled worlds that had a reasonable defense force and only minutes (_by hyperspace_) away should they be needed to defend the colonials.

Fleet Command was putting together the expedition fleet. 5 hospital ships were assigned, and 10 carriers were being refitted to serve as long range transports. Tugs were being outfitted with ZPMs to be able to make the trip as relatively fast as possible. Several civilian cargo ships were conscripted to deliver immediate relief supplies. There was still no word on which military vessels would be heading the fleet, but the gossip was sure it would be selected in the next few days.

The Jaffa was sending along twenty ships to act as transports and defend Elysium until the population could be moved, assuming they wanted to be moved. The other members of the Alliance were pulling seeds and seedlings and various livestock to be taken to the colonial's new home world.

The Federation Secretary General had approved the restoration of _Columbia_ as well as all other military vessels recovered from Pegasus II. Thankfully with the in depth scans as well as the technical manuals and logs the work was preceding smoothly. The only problem so far was the ships FTL drive and computers. Even with the tech logs, the FTL was very different from what was perceived as traditional hyperspace. They would need Colonials the work through the final restoration phase, before she jumped again. The computer systems were nearly wiped or scrambled during _Columbia's _final battle. The whole system would need to be purged and reprogrammed from scratch.

Sam O'Neill was currently having a working lunch in her office with Lt. Col. Jennifer Hailey and Dr. Rodney McKay discussing the various progress reports. Both had their own expertise when it came to the Columbia Project. Hailey was considered the fore most authority on starship engineering since her documented work on the 304 development phases, and again on the 3rd and 4th generation starship lines after the war. McKay input was used on the ships power and computer systems although according to him it was way below what he was being paid for. Nobody seemed to point out that he volunteered his expertise freely just so he could look at the Colonial FTL technology.

"My god Sam, have you even seen the equipment used for navigational calculations? I swear it's amazing the ship survived its first trip out side their home system." Rodney complained. "I mean come on, optical and x-ray telescopes, they must have had to make at least 4 jumps from system to system and the calculations must have taken up all of the processor resources."

Sam just shook her head "Rodney as far as we can tell these people didn't have the luxury of advanced allies to give them all of their accumulated knowledge. And I would like to point out had we not had ours we more than likely would be well on our way to developing the same way. You were spoiled on Atlantis and you know it."

"I don't think we would be even close to their level even with help for another millennia" Jennifer added her thoughts. "All of the technical logs point to their FTL systems using a point to point wormhole drive. Even the Ancients gave up on their experiments in that area."

"I know it's just, that when I think of the ultimate potential of this technology and read what these people were able to accomplish with it and the other tech on that ship makes me wonder how in the world they managed it in the first place." Rodney explained with a furrowed look.

"Maybe if you're nice the Colonials will let you improve them" said a voice from the direction of Sam's office door.

Turning toward the voice Sam paused, standing there was her retired husband dressed in his dress blues (still standard for fleet officers). "Jack what are you doing here?" she asked.

Jack walked in the room and hugged Sam "I got a call from Hayes and Caldwell the other day. Apparently Fleet is looking for a Mission Commander for the expedition that my wife and mother of my children signed up for and has taken all of her personal time for the last four months"

Sam had the decency to look ashamed of her self, but knew Jack wasn't mad at her. It was common practice for her to be gone for weeks or months at a time when a grand project needed to be worked on.

Jack secretly enjoyed it too for it gave him the time to spoil their two daughters rotten and gave him the excuse to follow her around with them by stargate. Not many children could boast about being able to fly a jumper about the solar system or being able to step through the gate as often as they did. Hell they were the only people under 18 to have been on the "Columbia Tour" as he put it.

"They want you to command the fleet?" Rodney asked in disbelief

Jack just glared at the man "Hello Rodney, how are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm good, had a bit of a headache earlier, but its gone now. Thanks for the concern" Rodney said sincerely still haven't grasped the intricacies of social interaction.

"Any way Jack, what did they have to do to pull you out of retirement this time?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much, I get to name the next vessel class, and I get a free birth at the local port." Jack smiled ominously at them.

"Jack we already have an Enterprise and what in the hell would you need a birth for, we don't own a ship?" Sam was now exasperated with her husband. For years he had been trying to name ships Enterprise and was shot down every time. By the time the Enterprise class carrier was put into production he had given up and was supremely annoyed that it was named on the recommendation of a veteran committee that served on the "Big E". Since then Jack had never even talked about naming another ship.

"Who said anything about Enterprise? I do have original ideas from time to time. And we will have a ship once we get back. Teal'c is hooking us up with an old Al'Kesh while I pulled some big strings for a jumper to go with."

"OK Jack what are you going to name the new class?" Sam asked with her arms crossed.

"The Homer" Jack said simply. Sam's eyes just widened at his proclamation.

"Wow Jack, I never new you were into classical literature" Jennifer said.

Jack smiled at her "See I knew someone would like it."

"Don't encourage him Hailey" Sam snapped "Jack I swear I will get you named shot down even if I have to call in all my favors at once."

"What's wrong with Homer? I think it would be a suitable name for an explorer ship" Rodney said. "Naming a ship after one of the most famous bards in history, I'm surprised it wasn't done before."

Sam just hung her head, Rodney had just given Jack a justified argument for his name "Rodney he isn't naming it after the author of the Iliad, just drop it."

"Thank you Rodney" Jack was all smiles now "Back to the point though, I'll be commanding the fleet with Mitchell and Ellis will be my XO."

"Who is going to watch the girls?" Sam asked.

"Cassie is going to keep them until school lets out, and I was hoping Mark might be able to keep them for the summer, which shouldn't be a problem considering we were going to ask him in the first place for our tour of Joint Allied bases across the galaxy. After that Cassie will take them for school again." Jack explained.

"I guess that will work. Have you told the others yet?" she asked.

"Nope I was hoping you could take me to them"

"Sure lets go" Sam said.

After the couple left the office Rodney turned to Jennifer "What's wrong with the name Homer?"

**2 Months Later**

**Shantytown Staging Point**

**50 Light Years off the Pegasus II Galactic Rim **

The final tally of vessels was 20 Tugs, 30 designated transports, 5 hospital ships, 10 fully loaded civilian cargo vessels, and the 3rd Atlantis Fleet which consisted of 13 vessels. Command officers through out the fleet were gathered around comm. stations and briefing rooms, waiting for the final mission briefing to begin.

SG1, along with Admiral Ellis, and Captain Harriman were in the _Wimlah's _Officer's Lounge going over prepared statements.

"Attention to all officers of the fleet" Jack O'Neill's voice sounded on fleet wide PA systems.

"1 hour from now we will begin the operation. This mission has two primary objectives. Locate and evacuate any human willing, and proper threat assessment of Cylon forces. The details will be explained by Dr. O'Neill"

A second later Sam's voice came over "Phase one; will consist of the lead fleet entering the galaxy heading for the most likely candidates of Elysium. Along the way we will drop communication buoys and launch sensor probes to cover the widest possible area. All unarmed vessels will remain behind and be guarded by the Ha'tak until signaled to begin Phase two. Upon confirmation of receiving the signal the transports will move in to begin evacuation procedures. If individual ships are found along the way and they agree to EVAC a signal will be sent for an appropriate amount of tugs and escorts to move in and retrieve the vessel/s. and bring them back to the staging point for medical treatment before being taken back to P3X521."

**50 Minutes Later**

SG-1 stood on the bridge observing the crew making the final preparations for hyperspace launch.

"Stations give me go, no go on systems" Cam ordered

"Weapons and Shields?"…"Go"

"Engines?"…"Sub-light Go, Hyperdrive Go"

"Communications?"…"Go"

"Navigation & Helm?"…"Go"

"Operations?"…"Go"

"All ships report Go" the comm. officer announced.

Mitchell turned towards Jack waiting his orders

"Well… Lets go then" Jack said

"Yes Sir. Helm take us to the first set of search coordinates. Comm. Signal the fleet to jump."

"Aye Sir. Receiving order confirmation fleet ready for hyperspace insertion."

"Jump!" O'Neill ordered as was customary for fleet commanders.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the delay and the length. I didn't end up in prison, well not in the traditional sense. Came down with a nasty bout of pneumonia and was laid up in Bethesda for 4 days then restricted to quarters for a week. I just didn't have to energy to try and write this at the time and then I spent the rest of this time trying to catch up on light administration duty. It's been hell let me tell you.**

**As the story progresses I will be delving into Colonial Tech a little bit. Now before I get complaints about how I perceive their tech, just remember Not once has RDM gone into detail about technology in BSG. So everything I say is based on conjecture from Battlestar Wiki, and my own observations and calculations.**

**Now a bit of sad news. While I have no intention of stopping this I will be taking a break from it soon. When I reported for sick call I was kindly informed that I had 3 months of accumulated leave and I was at that lovely use it or lose it phase. So as of April 1****st**** and till about June 25****th**** I will be on vacation. I'm taking a backpacking trip across Europe and there is no way in hell I'm taking my lap top that far. I will take my notebook with me to work on my out line. I will try and get at least 4 more chapters by then.**

**Oh if anybody is wondering **

**The 3****rd**** Atlantis Combat Fleet**

**1 Cheyenne Class Capital Ship **_(All subsequent ships are named after mountains)_

**2 Enterprise Class Carriers **_(Lovely Shoebox shaped vessels with two launch bays running the length of the ship and a third bay for maintenance and storage)_

**4 Korlev Class Battle Cruisers **

**2 Hannibal Class Destroyers**

**2 Missile Support Cruisers**

**2 Long Range Stealth Scouts **

**The only detail I can think to give on the appearance of these ships is the Cheyenne Class looks to a cross between a 303 and a 304 with emphasis on the 303 and no launch bays on either side of the ship. It is also about 4 times bigger than the 303. The other I will let you use your imaginations.**

**Cya guys later**


End file.
